Born This Way – Stupid Question
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Jika boleh aku memilih, aku ingin dilahirkan di duniamu. Duniaku tak menyenangkan. Sepi dan sunyi. Tapi duniamu, begitu berwarna. Seandainya bisa aku memilih. Canon dengan pair UlquHime, get romantic and sad!


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo ~ My Favorite Author**

**Warning: Gazeboo, Typo, Feel kurang, alur kecepatan, nggak nyambung, aneh, OOC, atau apalah~**

**A/N: Ini dia, UlquHime pertama saya. Semoga tidak jelek.**

** Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Born This Way – Stupid Question**

**_Jika boleh aku memilih,_**

**_aku ingin dilahirkan di duniamu._**

**_Duniaku tak menyenangkan._**

**_Sepi dan sunyi._**

**_Tapi duniamu, begitu berwarna._**

**_Seandainya bisa aku memilih._**

* * *

Hueco Mundo menjadi sangat sepi setelah pertarungan antara shinigami dan arrancar berakhir. Ichigo dan para shingami telah mengalahkan para arrancar dan merebut kembali Inoue dari tangan mereka. Pertarungan tersebut menyisahkan satu arrancar. Atas permintaan Inoue sendiri, Ichigo tidak membunuh Ulquiorra Schiffer. Inoue menyadari, bahwa Ulquiorra berbeda dengan arrancar lainnya. Dia tak jahat, kebersamaannya dengan Ulquiorra, telah merubah sisi gelap Ulquiorra.

Sekarang, Inoue dan Ichigo telah kembali ke dunianya. Dunia dimana mereka dilahirkan. Dunia dimana mereka bisa menjalankan kehidupan mereka dengan sangat normal. Hollow masih berkeliaran dimana-mana, dan Ichigo pun diberi hak untuk membasmi mereka di dunia nyata.

Bagaimana dengan Rukia? Ya, sekarang dia mendapat tugas ganda. Selain sebagai anggota divisi 13, dia juga menjadi _partner_ Ichigo dalam menjalankan tugas di dunia nyata. Dia sekarang bebas menggunakan _Gigai_ buatan Urahara yang telah dilegalkan oleh Soul City.

Di dunia nyata semua berjalan baik, tak ada kendala besar, bahkan kondisi ini bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Inoue dan Rukia. Mereka tampak menikmati semuanya di dunia nyata. Di Soul City pun demikian. Tak ada masalah, semua berjalan dengan baik dan relative lancar. Semua arwah yang masih terikat di dunia nyata pun dapat dengan mudah diamankan ke Soul City.

Melihat kondisi tersebut, jika dibandingkan dengan Hueco Mundo, sangatlah jauh berbeda keadannya. Sejak dulu memang tidak pernah ada tawa menyenangkan di sana, bahkan bisa dikatakan hanya kertakan gigi yang terdengar di sana. Tangisan, teriakan, sejak dulu hanya itu yang terdengar. Kengerian menggambarkan semua tentang Hueco Mendo.

Sekarang, Hueco Mundo seakan tidak hidup lagi. Satu-satunya yang masih bernyawa di sana adalah Ulquiorra. Di tengah padang pasir, di tengah kesendirian, Ulquiorra menjalani hidupnya. Tanpa seorang pun di sampingnya. Satu-satunya yang membuat dia bertahan adalah seseorang yang membiarkannya hidup. Dia berharap orang itu kembali. Bukan Ichigo, bukan Aizen, tapi seseorang yang pernah ia jaga. Sekarang batin mereka pun terikat dengan sesuatu yang disebut dengan kerinduan.

* * *

Suatu hari di toko Urahara, Inoue berbincang-bincang dengan Urahara mengenai hal yang tak terduga sebelumnya.

"Urahara, apa pintu ke Hueco Mundo masih bisa terbuka?" tanya gadis cantik berambut _orange_ pada seorang pria dengan topi hijau putihnya.

"Hah, buat apa kau tanyakan hal itu? Ada-ada saja," jawab pria tersebut dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat kaget.

"Aku serius, Urahara. Aku ingin sebentar ke sana. Apa masih bisa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Kau gila ya! Kami semua berusaha membawamu kembali ke duniamu, tapi kau malah mau kembali ke sana,"

"Tidak, Urahara-san. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui di sana," jawabnya.

"Orang macam apa yang pantas kau temui di sana, hah?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," jawabnya lagi.

"Hah, dia masih hidup? Bukankah seharusnya Ichigo telah mengalahkannya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ulquiorra masih hidup. Sekarang dia sendirian di Hueco Mundo. Aku ingin mengunjunginya sebentar, bolehkan?"

"Kau ini, tiba-tiba datang dan meminta hal yang sulit kulakukan." jawab Urahara.

"Aku mohon, izinkan aku menggunakan pintu itu, sekali saja," pintanya dengan sangat.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Aku takkan mungkin membiarkanmu pergi sendirian. Bagaimana kalau kau ajak Kurosaki?"

Inoue pun memikirkan tawaran Urahara tersebut. Namun keputusannya mengatakan itu tak mungkin. Akhirnya ia berpamitan pada Urahara dan meninggalkan toko itu tanpa mendapat kepastian apapun dari Urahara.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, Inoue sengaja menemui Rukia. Jelas sekali Rukia yang sedang hendak menuju rumah Ichigo dihentikan langkahnya oleh Inoue. Tanpa basa-basi, Inoue pun menyampaikan permohonannya.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku menemanimu ke Hueco Mundo? Kau mau mencari masalah ya?"

"Aku mohon, Rukia-san. Aku tak mungkin meminta Ichigo-kun untuk menemaniku bertemu dengan Ulquiorra." mohonnya pada gadis shinigami yang sedang berada pada Gigai-nya itu.

"Tidak, Inoue. Aku tak bisa. Urusanku sekarang adalah mengatasi hollow-hollow di duniamu ini, tidak di Hueco Mendo lagi," jawabnya dengan tegas.

Tiba-tiba datanglah Shinigami dengan rambut pirang menghampiri mereka. Wanita shinigami itu melompat dari jauh menghampiri mereka. Dengan zanpakuto yang masih terikat erat di pinggang, ia melayang di udara dan mendarat dengan mantap.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Inoue-san?" tanya shinigami itu pada gadis berambut _orange_ yang sedang menatapnya serius.

"Hey, Inoue, kau sedang ditanyai Rangiku," kata Rukia sambil menyenggol lengan Inoue.

"Eh, iya, hmm, begini," jawab Inoue dengan kaget. Lalu, ia menarik tangan Rangiku menjauh dari Rukia. Dengan sedikit menguping, dari Rukia mengawasi.

"Rangiku-san, aku ingin minta bantuanmu," katanya.

"Hah, ada apa ini, tiba-tiba saja," jawabnya.

"Ehem, kalian semakin menjauh saja. Kalau begitu, biar aku pergi sekalian, ya," ucap Rukia pada Rangiku dan Inoue. Rukia pun pergi. Ia tahu arah dan tujuannya. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rangiku-san, aku ingin pergi ke Hueco Mundo sebentar. Aku ingin menemui Ulquiorra di sana. Urahara-san akan membukakan pintu-nya jika ada yang menemaniku. Aku tak mungkin meminta Ichigo menemaniku. Sedangkan Rukia, tidak mau. Jadi, aku harap kau bisa membantu." jelas Inoue pada Rangiku.

Rangiku terus memperhatikan Inoue. Ia semakin mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Inoue. Ia sengaja mengendus-enduskan nafasnya, ia mengamati terus Inoue dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Lalu ia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia akan menjawab permohonan Inoue padanya.

"Berdasarkan hasil pengamatanku, kau rindu seseorang di sana, haha, aku sangat penasaran arrancar seperti Ulquiorra itu ya? Apa dia lebih tampan dari Ichigo, Inoue?" tanya Rangiku menyudutkan Inoue.

"Eh, apa, tidak, kok. Akan sulit bila membandingkan mereka berdua. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku, Rangiku-san," katanya dengan nada memohon.

"Hmm, tentu aku akan menolongmu," jawanya Rangiku.

Mendengar jawaban Rangiku, Inoue langsung berteriak senang, Saking senangnya, ia memeluk Rangiku.

"Terima kasih, Rangiku. Kau sangat baik," katanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Rangiku.

"Sebaiknya, kau melepaskan pelukanmu sekarang. Jangan sampai ada orang melihatmu memeluk hantu, Inoue!" katanya sambil bercanda. Sebenarnya Rangiku tidak keberatan dipeluk oleh Inoue, seerat apapun itu, tidak akan bisa mengalahkan pelukannya sendiri. Tetapi, Rangiku benar-benar menyadari wujud dirinya sekarang adalah shinigami yang sama sekali tidak terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa. Ya, bagi manusia biasa, shinigami yang tak terlihat itu sama saja dengan hantu.

"Rangiku-san, kita akan menemui Urahara-san sekarang. Aku benar-benar tak sabar," katanya.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana di toko milik Urahara sama sekali tidak berubah di hari-hari sebelumnya, sepi tak berpengunjung. Tampak di sana pemilik toko tersebut sedang bersantai sambil mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Hmm… Sepi sekali ya hari ini. Tidak ada yang datang. Kemana ya orang-orang. Aku jadi penasaran, antara Hueco Mundo dan toko-ku ini, mana yang lebih sepi ya?" gurau seorang pria berbaju hijau-putih.

"Urahara-san…" panggil Inoue dari kejauhan.

"Hmm, ada yang datang. Tampaknya mencurigakan. Apa harus kututup toko-ku sekarang?" guraunya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Rangiku muncul di depan muka Urahara, mengagetkannya.

"Hey," katanya kaget.

Inoue yang baru tiba pun dengan sangat menggebu-gebu menyampaikan semuanya pada Urahara.

"Hmm, jadi dia yang akan menemanimu ke Hueco Mundo," tanya Urahara pada Inoue.

Inoue hanya mengangguk. Dia pamerkan senyum lebarnya. Ia berharap usahanya membujuk Rangiku bisa terus berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya. Inoue memang menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah mengikatnya dengan Ulquiorra. Dan tujuan Inoue ke Hueco Mundo adalah memastikannya, apakah Ulquiorra merasakan yang sama.

"Baiklah, aku tentu percaya wakil kapten divisi 10 dapat menjagamu di sana," jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Yeah, terima kasih, Urahara-san," katanya sambil memeluk Urahara.

"Hey, lepaskan aku. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, aku akan membukakan jalan bagi kalian. Tapi kalian harus tahu semua risiko dari perjalanan kalian ini. Aku harap wakil kapten divisi 10 benar-benar bisa menjagamu," jelasnya.

"Serahkan padaku," jawab Rangiku dengan sangat mantap. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Menyadari Inoue dan Urahara telah mengabaikan ucapannya tadi. Sekarang Inoue dan Urahara telah pergi ke ruang dalam, ia pun berjalan mengikuti Urahara dan Inoue.

"Siapkan diri kalian," kata Urahara sekali lagi.

"Yeah, _go_!"

* * *

Di waktu yang sama di rumah keluarga Kurosaki, tepatnya di kamar si sulung. Sang pemilik kamar sedang menikmati siangnya dengan melakukan hal yang jarang bisa ia lakukan, tidur siang. Tiba-tiba, seseorang dari balik jendela hendak mengganggu tidur itu.

"Ichigo," sahut Rukia membangunkan tidur Ichigo.

"Eh, hah!" teriak Ichigo kaget. Dari balik jendelanya terpampang wajah Rukia yang sedang mengamati dirinya tertidur.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Buka," katanya dari balik jendela.

Ichigo pun membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia mendapati Rukia memasuki kamarnya. Sepatu yang dikenakan Rukia pun mengotori tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Oops," kata Rukia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Hey, bodoh, biasakan lepaskan alas kaki saat bertamu ke rumah orang!" teriak Ichigo, memarahi Rukia.

"Hey, jangan marah-marah seperti itu dong! Aku ke sini ingin memberi kabar tentang Inoue," jawabnya.

"Ada apa dengan Inoue?"

"Inoue tadi datang padaku, dia minta aku menemaninya ke Hueco Mundo, kau pasti terkejut," jawabnya.

"Tidak, aku tak terkejut. Urahara sudah menceritakannya padaku," jawab Ichigo dengan datar.

"Hah! Lalu kau sudah bicara pada Inoue?" tanya Rukia sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Tidak. Aku belum menemuinya. Biarlah. Itu kan hak-nya, jika ia memang ingin mengunjungi arrancar menyedihkan itu," jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau sama sekali tak khawatir? Kau ini!" katanya kesal.

"Aku menghargainya. Itu semua adalah pilihannya. Tak ada gunanya aku menghalanginya ke Hueco Mundo, itu semua sia-sia. Kita hanya bisa menunggunya kembali," ucap Ichigo dengan sangat tenang.

"Jadi begitu. Seperti bukan kau saja,"

"Sudah, sekarang keluar dari kamarku,"

"Oke, baiklah, daa~ Ichigo," ucap Rukia. Rukia pun meninggalkan sosok berambut orange pun itu dengan tetap memandangnya dari kejauhan, memastikan tak ada keraguan dari semua yang dikatakan Ichigo tadi.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Hueco Mundo, Inoue dan Rangiku telah tiba di padang gurun Hueco Mundo yang sangat sepi bak tak berpenghuni.

"Jadi dimana pria arrancar yang kau cari, Inoue?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita berjalan sebentar lagi ya," jawabnya.

"Hmm, aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan pria misterius itu," kata Rangiku. Ia berhenti berjalan dan berpikir membayangkan wujud dan rupa Ulquiorra.

"Rangiku-san, kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Inoue.

"Hmm, yah, ya, ini bahaya Inoue," kata Rangiku sambil memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Kau mundur saja. Berlindung sana!" lanjut Rangiku.

Tiba-tiba, dari bawah pasir tepat dimana Rangiku berdiri, munculah Menos Grande. Monster itu menghantam tubuh Rangiku. Menos Grande merupakan salah satu tingkatan hollow tertinggi. Jelas wakil kapten divisi pun akan sedikit kewalahan mengatasinya.

Rangiku mengeluarkan zanpakutou-nya. Menghantam dan berusaha membuat luka berarti pada Menos Grande tersebut. Sementara itu, Inoue melangkah mundur, sedikit menjauh. Ia tahu ini bukan bagiannya. Kekuatan serangnya tidak akan berguna untuk melawan Menos Grande sebesar itu.

"Inoue, jangan mendekat! Makhluk ini semakin membuas," teriaknya. Teriakan Rangiku tersebut terdengar samar oleh Inoue. Rangiku sekarang semakin terdesak. Monster ini seperti senang mendapatkan lawan lagi, semenjak tak satu pun orang mengunjungi Hueco Mundo nan sepi.

"Rangiku-san!" teriak Inoue dengan histeris.

Menos Grande yang mendengarkan teriakan Inoue pun menjadi terpancing. Hollow raksasa itu meninggalkan tubuh Rangiku yang telah terluka. Rangiku setengah sadar sekarang. Ia melihat ke arah Inoue. Ia ingin segera bangkit dan menghancurkan Menos Grande tersebut. Tapi kakinya sekarang tak mampu berdiri.

Sedangkan itu, Inoue semakin terpojok. Ia tak mampu menyerang sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa berlindung sekarang.

"Santen Kesshun!" teriak Inoue.

Saat ketiga perinya telah membentuk formasi pertahanan, sang Menos Grande semakin garang. Menos Grande itu merasa ditantang oleh segitiga bercahaya di depan matanya. Ia pun menghantamkan kepalanya ke arah segitiga emas Inoue tersebut.

Inoue tetap bertahan. Satu, dua, tiga hantaman. Hingga akhirnya, cahaya Inoue tersebut sedikit meredup.

"Tidak, bisa. Aku harus bertahan. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya," bisik Inoue dalam hati.

Semua sia-sia. Pertahanan Inoue tidak cukup menahan hantaman Menos Grande yang betubi-tubi itu. Sekarang, hanya dengan tangan kosong. Itu mustahil.

"Aku mohon, siapa saja tolong aku!" teriak Inoue dengan sangat keras. Seakan sebuah jawaban dari teriakan Inoue tadi, tubuh raksasa Menos Grande di depannya sekarang terbelah menjadi dua sisi simetri. Dari balik sana, sesosok yang dia kenal mengunuskan pedang.

"Ulquiorra?" tanya Inoue.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari sosok gelap tersebut.

Jelas sekarang, orang di depan matanya adalah Ulquiorra Schinger. Sosok arrancar terdingin yang pernah ada. Ia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan sebodoh yang ia tanya tadi.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" teriak Inoue pada sosok arrancar di depannya. Ia berlari dan memeluk erat pria tersebut.

"Ulquiorra, aku merindukanmu,"

"Inoue,"

"Hey! Jangan lupakan aku!" teriak Rangiku tak jauh dari sana. Rangiku sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan pincang.

"Rangiku-san, maafkan aku," katanya.

"Inoue, ini bagianmu," kata arrancar bertubuh putih pucat di dekatnya. Inoue sedikit tersentak dengan kata-kata yang barusan ia dengar. Tapi tanpa berlama-lama, ia segera mengeluarkan kedua peri penyembuhnya.

"Sōten Kisshun!"

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Rangiku telah kembali pulih.

"Hey! Jadi, kenapa kalian hanya diam saja? Apa hanya ini yang kalian lakukan saat berduaan, hah?" omel Rangiku pada pasangan di depan matanya.

"Apa aku harus menjauh dulu, supaya kalian bisa lebih leluasa? Huh, sungguh membosankan," lanjutnya lagi.

"Jangan marah begitu Rangiku-san! Hmm, begini. Rangiku, ini Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra ini Rangiku. Ayo berjabat tangan," kata Inoue sambil menuntun tangan Ulquiorra pada Rangiku.

"Huh, jadi begini. Laki-laki yang kau cari di Hueco Mendo. Dia lebih dingin dari yang kubayangkan. Bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan Kapten Hitsugaya ya?" Rangiku berpikir membayangkan yang ia katakan barusan.

Sementara Rangiku sibuk dengan imajinasinya, Ulquiorra mulai mendekati Inoue.

"Kenapa kau datang?" tanyanya dengan sangat tenang.

"Ah, tidak, kok. Aku hanya berkunjung," jawab Inoue tanpa memandang wajah Ulquiorra.

"Apa ini tempat yang pantas untuk di kunjungi manusia?" tanya Inoue lagi.

"Tidak. Tapi aku pernah punya teman di sini," jawabnya lagi. Kini Inoue sudah berani menatap wajah Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau merasa hubungan kita saat itu adalah teman? Aku meragukannya," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu Ulquoirra. Apa kau tak senang dengan kedatanganku? Justru aku kira kau kesepian,"

"Kesepian? Bukankah itu biasa," jawabnya dingin.

Inoue pun tampak murung mendengarnya. Ia tampak tak bersemangat lagi. Pikirannya sudah negatif, semuanya takkan menyenangkan. Inoue pun duduk beralaskan pasir. Ia pikir semuanya sia-sia. Kedatangannya ke Hueco Mundo tak ada artinya bagi Ulquiorra.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Ulquiorra?" tanyanya.

"Tak ada pertanyaan yang lebih bodoh lagi?" jawabnya dengan sangat menjengkelkan.

Wajah Inoue sudah merah padam, ia benar-benar kesal.

"Ada," jawabnya, berharap Ulquiorra kesal.

"Kalau memang ada, katakan?" suruh Ulquiorra tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Baik, aku akan tanyakan ini padamu, dan kau harus jawab." Inoue memperingatkan Ulquiorra.

"Katakan," katanya dengan tenang.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku? Kita kan sudah lama tak bertemu," Inoue mengatakan semuanya.

"Benar-benar pertanyaan bodoh," kata Ulquiorra.

"Akan kujawab," lanjut Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan muka Inoue. Saking dekatnya wajah mereka, hembusan nafas Ulquiorra pun dapat dirasakan Inoue. Sudah dalam posisi yang tepat, Ulquiorra pun berbisik.

"Kau tahu aku bukan manusia sepertimu. Aku adalah seorang yang dilahirkan sebagai arrancar yang sudah ditakdirkan hidup di tengah-tengah kesepian Hueco Mundo. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kerinduan sebelumnya, bahkan aku tak tahu itu apa. Tapi sejak kau ada di tempat ini, hidupku seakan terisi satu hal yang baru," ucap Ulquiorra.

Inoue masih terdiam, ia berharap sesuatu yang terbaik yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Inoue, aku merindukanmu," bisik Ulquiorra lagi.

Setelah kata itu terucap, jelas sekali Ulquiorra semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Inoue, tujuannya adalah menyentuh bibirnya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Ulquiorra langsung mengundurkan kembali wajahnya. Ia merasakan reitatsu Rangiku yang berjalan semakin mendekati mereka berdua. Inoue masih dalam posisinya, duduk menghadap ke samping. Sedangkan Ulquiorra sudah meninggalkan wajah manis Inoue tersebut, ia sudah dalam posisi berdiri dan memperhatikan kedatangan Rangiku.

"Ehem, jadi kalian telah mengabaikanku," sapa Rangiku dengan sangat tidak ramah.

"Rangiku-san," jawab Inoue dengan kaget, ia langsung berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dua langkah dari Ulquiorra.

"Oke-lah, Inoue. Kita harus kembali sekarang," katanya mematahkan semangat Inoue.

"Rangiku-san, apa tidak bisa tunggu sebentar lagi?" tawar Inoue.

"Apa lagi yang mau ditunggu Inoue? Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi di sini. Bukankah kau sudah mencapai tujuanmu?" kata Rangiku.

Ulquiorra tersentak. Apa sebenarnya tujuan Inoue datang ke Hueco Mundo, pikirnya.

"Apa tujuanmu, Inoue?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Eh, aku, aku hanya ingin berkunjung, maksudku, aku ingin menemuimu. Aku merindukanmu Ulquiorra." jawab Inoue dengan sedikit terbatah-batah.

"Baiklah, hentikan semuanya! Sekarang kita pulang Inoue," ajak Rangiku.

Inoue mengikuti Rangiku yang sedang membuka pintu garganta. Inoue kembali menatap Ulquiorra, berharap semua tak berakhir seperti ini. Ia berharap akan ada lagi yang akan diucapkan Ulquiorra. Sesuatu yang ingin ia dengarkan.

"Inoue, sudah siap? Kita harus benar-benar berangkat sekarang," seru Rangiku.

"Ulquiorra," bisik Inoue sebelum ia berlari kecil menuju Rangiku.

"Jangan pergi!" terdengar sesuatu dari diri Ulquiorra. Sesuatu itulah yang benar-benar Inoue ingin dengar.

"Ulquiorra," katanya dengan sangat pelan.

"Aku bilang jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! Kau telah mendengarnya, kan?" ucap Ulquiorra dengan sedikit keras.

Rangiku hanya menonton kedua insan tersebut sambil melipatkan tangannya dalam posisi berdiri.

"Ulquiorra, aku tak mungkin di sini terus," kata Inoue dengan penuh sesal.

"…" Ulquiorra tak memberikan respons. Dari wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat tidak menyukai jawaban Inoue barusan.

"Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra." kata Inoue.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" tanya Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Aku sama sakali tidak takut padamu. Kau tidak lagi menakutkan, Ulquiorra," ujar Inoue dengan senyum.

Kata-kata Inoue tadi pun menjadi ucapan terakhir mereka di Hueco Mundo. Inoue dan Rangiku sudah memasuki pintu garganta. Mereka meniggalkan Ulquiorra di tempat sepi itu lagi.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Inoue tampak murung. Ia selalu terbayang ungkapan Ulquiorra padanya saat di Hueco Mundo. Sedikit rasa bersalah menghantuinya. Ia menyesal meniggalkan Ulquiorra di sana. Kini, ia ingin segera kembali ke sana lagi. Kali ini, dalam rangka meminta maaf.

Ya, tekadnya kembali bulat. Inoue segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia berlari kecil menuju toko Urahara. Tapi, di tengah jalan, ia melihat seorang yang benar-benar ia tak sangka akan muncul di depannya saat ini. Ulquiorra di depan matanya sekarang. Sungguh mengejutkan. Tampangnya yang dingin sekarang sedang menatap mata Inoue dengan sangat intim.

"Ulquiorra, kau di sini?" ucap Inoue.

"Stupid Question again~" jawab Ulquiorra.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi, tapi kau," lanjut Ulquiorra.

Inoue hanya tertunduk. Ia memang merasa bersalah, tapi tak mungkin juga ia harus terus bersama Ulquiorra. Tentu Inoue berpikir kalau dirinya dan Ulquiorra tidak bisa bersatu. Apapun hubungan yang mereka jalani, tentunya tidak mungkin bertahan lama.

"Aku sudah tahu semua. Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan," kata Ulquiorra dengan sangat tenang. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok gadis di depannya itu.

"Ulquiorra," Inoue pun menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuh Ulquiorra. Kepalanya yang tepat berada di dada Ulquiorra, membuatnya dapat merasakan detak jantung Ulquiorra yang semakin berdetak keras.

"Ulquiorra, duniaku dan duniamu jelas tak sama. Walau pun kau bisa berada di sini kapan pun, meski pun aku bisa kapan pun mengunjungimu di Hueco Mundo, tapi tetap saja kau bukan manusia, dan aku bukan lagi arrancar," Inoue menuangkan semua isi hatinya. Ia menangis, dalam pelukan seorang arrancar.

"Aku tahu,"

"Aku harap kau mengerti," kata Inoue.

"Aku mengerti,"

"Kalau begitu, izinkan satu harimu menjadi milikku" ucap Ulquiorra.  
"Jika tak bisa kau berikan dirimu, kini aku hanya minta sehari," lanjutnya.  
Inoue terdiam, ia terpesona akan kejujuran Ulquiorra pada dirinya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Ulquiorra banyak bicara tentang sesuatu yang manis pada Inoue.  
"Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra. Mungkin ini yang terbesar yang pernah kuberikan padamu, hariku." jawab Inoue dalam hati.

* * *

Mereka pun berjalan bersama, entah kemana tujuan mereka, yang jelas mereka terus berdampingan sepanjang jalan. Meski pun yang orang lihat hanya sosok gadis berambut orange, tapi Inoue pun tetap enjoy walau pun semua mata yang melihatnya sedikit membuat ia risih.

"Ulquiorra,"  
"Ada apa?"  
"eh, tidak. Begini, apa kau bisa menikmati satu hari ini? Kita hanya berjalan saja seharian," kata Inoue berusa menyinggung sikap Ulquiorra yang hanya diam sepanjang jalan.  
"Stupid Question again~ apa kau tak bosan menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu?" keluh Ulquiorra untuk kesekian kalinya.  
"Bukankah ini sangat membosankan," ucap Inoue sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ulquiorra dengan pipi yang sengaja dikembungkan.  
"Inuoe, kau tak senang bersama denganku? Kau bosan?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil tetap menatap wajah lucu Inoue.  
"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya,"  
"Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke tempat yang paling indah di sekitar sini," pinta Ulquiorra pada gadis di sampingnya.

Inoue pun mengangguk dan berlari kecil menuju tempat yang telah ia tentukan tersebut.

* * *

Di atap sekolah, dengan latar langit senja, Inoue dan Ulquiorra bersama lagi. Mereka menikmati hembusan angin yang semakin menyejukkan suasana malam itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah cukup indah? Ini tempat favorite~ku, aku biasa berkumpul bersama teman-teman sekolah di sini," kata Inoue sambil melebarkan tangannya, menghayati setiap hembusan angin yang berhembus di atas gedung sekolah mereka berada.  
"Kau bilang ini indah," ucap Ulquiorra sambil menunjukkan wajah tak setujunya.  
Inoue cemberut. Pipinya dikembungkan kembali, sambil melipat tangannya.  
"oke, baiklah. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari Hueco Mundo," lanjut Ulquiorra.  
"haha, kau tahu Ulquiorra, kau bisa melihat mata kali tenggelam dari sini. Mataharinya seakan di makan oleh bangunan kota," kata Inoue dengan riangnya.  
"Inoue, kau tahu alasanku memilih tempat ini,"  
"hah? Bukannya aku yang memilihnya ya?" gurau Inoue.

"Aku ingin tempat ini menjadi tempat terakhir kau melihatku. Kau akan selalu mengenangku di tempat ini," kata Ulquiorra dengan serius.

"Apa maksudmu, Ulquiorra?" tanya Inoue kebingungan.

"Kau pernah mendengar tentang reinkarnasi? Apa kau tahu arrancar sepertiku juga bisa bereinkarnasi?"

"Hah? Apa sih? Aku tak mengerti?" tanya Inoue lagi. Ia tampak semakin bingung mendengar kata-kata Ulquiorra yang sedikit berbelit-belit.

"Aku akan bertaruh pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan mengorbankan semua yang telah kumiliki sampai saat ini. Segenap kekuatanku sebagai arrancar pun akan hilang. Aku akan terlahir kembali," ucap Ulquiorra sambil berdiri menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali?" tanya Inoue sekali lagi sambil menunjukkan kepalanya yang sudah mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Aku akan menghilang," jawab Ulquiorra dengan sangat jelas.

Inoue tersentak dengan jawaban Ulquiorra barusan. Apa arti dari kata menghilang yang Ulquiorra ucapkan barusan? Apa ia benar-benar tidak akan kembali? Dalam kebingungannya Inoue terhanyut.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ulquiorra memeluk erat Inoue. Ulquiorra memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Inoue pun dapat merasakan tubuh arrancar Ulquiorra yang mulai bergetar. Inoue dapat merasakan dengan pasti detak jantung Ulquiorra yang berdenyut semakin cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ulquiorra?" tanya Inoue sambil meneteskan air mata. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia sudah mulai menyadari semuanya.

"…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ulquiorra?" tanya Inoue sekali lagi.

"Sejak aku menjadi pengawalmu di Hueco Mundo, aku menemukan sosok yang berbeda di hadapanku. Walau pun saat itu kau mengaku dirimu arrancar, tapi aku tahu kau sungguh berbeda dengan kami. Kau memliki sesuatu yang special, perasaan yang abadi." jelas Ulquiorra.

"Seandainya aku bisa memilih, aku ingin dilahirkan di duniamu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ulquiorra, kau jangan pergi. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku salah telah meninggalkanmu sendirian di Hueco Mundo, bukan maksudku untuk…"

"Tidak, Inoue. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri. Aku ingin memulainya dari awal. Aku akan menghilang, berharap menjadi manusia sepertimu" kata Ulquiorra memotong ucapan Inoue.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Ulquiorra. Ia melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, sedikit menjauh dari Inoue. Lalu, perlahan bagian tubuhnya, mulai dari kaki, menghilang menjadi debu.

"Ulquiorra," teriak Inoue. Air matanya semakin deras melihat sosok di depan matanya mulai lenyap.

Setengah badan Ulquiorra sudah lenyap, tinggal bagian atas. Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya, untuk terakhir kalinya ia ingin menyentuh Inoue.

"Kau tak pernah takut padaku?" ucap Ulquiorra.

Inoue yang sudah meraih tangan Ulquiorra pun menjawab, "Ulquiorra… That's a stupid question~"

"Mendengar itu semua, Ulquorra tersenyum. Dan, lenyaplah ia. Hembusan angin menerbangkan debu-debu tersebut. Inoue yang kembali sendiri, hanya bisa menangis. Ia mengenang setiap kejadian yang ia lewatkan bersama Ulquiorra. Sejak kebersamaanya dengan Ulquiorra di Hueco Mundo hingga lenyapnya diri Ulquiorra yang ia saksikan seorang diri.

Ia menatap langit malam. Tak ada bintang yang menghiasi langit malam itu. Tapi, Inoue bisa melihat gambaran Ulquiorra dengan senyumnya yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Selesai juga~ Ini yang paling lama. Bikinnya hampir sebulan lebih.**

**Sempat kehabisan ide~ buntu~ tapi akhirnya dilanjutin juga.**

**Mungkin ini nggak bagus, nggak jelas, dan sangat mengecewakan.**

**Saya mohon ampun~**

**Oh, ya. Tolong ya, review-nya sangat saya harapkan.**


End file.
